Dr. Kimberly Morris, a clinical psychologist, is a worthy candidate for the Mentored Research Scientist Development Award for Minority Faculty (K01). If she is given the award the award, her primary responsibility will be to explore the mechanisms by which chronic conditions, especially cystic fibrosis, affect life quality and to create a disease- specific quality of life measure. She will also continue her pursuit of scientific excellence by participating in research design and statistical courses and attending ethics seminars. Collectively, these activities will help Dr. Morris make the transition from a mentored scientist to an independent researcher in five years. She will then serve as a role model for African Americans in general, as well as for women of all races, while simultaneously contributing quality research to the scientific community. The environment at Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh (CHP) provides a wealth of opportunities for young professionals. CHP is a remarkable teaching and research institution and was ranked #6 out of 132 pediatric facilities by the U.S. News and World Report. The hospital is dedicated to research excellence and the institution makes a commitment to its health professionals by devoting the necessary facilities and resources to support research efforts. Furthermore, the Cystic Fibrosis Center at CHP is a are, teaching, and research institution which is accredited by the Cystic Fibrosis Foundation. Dr. David Orenstein, Professor of Pediatrics at the University of Pittsburgh, is a highly accomplished faculty member and research with a passion for developing the careers of junior faculty members. Dr. Orenstein is an influential investigator in the area of cystic fibrosis, exercise, and quality of life. He has authored two books, and more than 150 book chapters, abstracts, and journal articles. Similarly, Dr. Patricia A. Nixon, Associate Professor of Pediatrics at the University of Pittsburgh, is a well-respected and prolific researcher in the area of CF, exercise, lung transplantation, and quality of life. Together, they have obtained over $3 million in NIH funding.